The Northlands
The relatively cold regions to the north of Asanon, the Northlands are not technically a united country. Consisting mostly of boreal forest and taiga, they are sparsely-habited wild lands, where ten separate tribes of humans live. Population All of the Northland tribes are predominantly human, although there are a few elves, orcs and others among them who either longed for the relative freedom and seclusion of the north, or whose parents did. In general, equality is the norm across the Northlands, with very little distinction being made between race or gender roles. An individual's status and worth in their community is determined almost solely by his or her own merits, and so theoretically anyone can hold any position within a tribe, provided that they have earned it. Therefore it is not at all uncommon to see women owning land, taking up traditionally male roles as warriors, hunters and providers, or even earning a place on the Elder's Council, as well as vice versa. Politics and Economics While there is no central government binding the lands, the ten tribes elect representitive members to make up a united Elder Council. This council is mainly concerned with maintaining harmony between the tribes, and acts as the highest form of government/ court, dealing with matters of territory, resource rights and the like. Furthermore, speaks on behalf of the people as a whole, dealing with international relations and protecting their interests from the other countries, namely Asanon. While each tribe is economically unique, there are marked trends throughout the various regions of the northlands. The tribes of the south are more given to farming and permanent settlement, whilst those in the foothills tend to mine and smith, those along the coast naturally make their livng from the sea, and the inland tribes tend to be nomadic hunters and herders. Trade is an important economic outlet for every tribe, both amongst the tribes themselves, and on a smaller scale, with Asanon to the south. Asanon tends to be a reasonably large consumer of furs, metal goods and handicrafts. All of the tribes look forward to when traders visit from abroad, as it is the main source of interaction between the groups. There is no currency used in the Northlands, rather, bartering systems are widely employed. Religion and Culture While each tribe has it's own unique culture and beliefs, however all tend towards the worship of nature spirits and elemental forces. The exact spirits revered and in which way is highly tribe dependant, however, there are a few reccurring themes, with the Creator, Hero, Trickster and Destroyer holding important places in the faith of every tribe, albiet under different names and guises. Shamans and druids alike are held in great reverence by all of the tribes, and are looked to for guidance on most any matter, from mundane everyday concerns to the greater, less frequent events. Most of the tribes have a permanent shaman attached to them at all times, whilst druids tend to be transient visitors, their appearance often the cause of celebration. Ethnically and culturally, the Northlands can be divided into two regions, Eastern and Western. The Eastern tribes tend to be comprised of taller, fairer people and are generally characterized as reserved and stricter than their brethern, whilst the Western tribes tend towards a darker complexion and more lively, jovial mannerisms. Category:Mirilarin Category:Northlands Category:Country